Blackfire & Robin
by blackyrobin4eva
Summary: Why is Slade in Blackfire's head? Why is Blackfire in a room with Blackcrow? This questions and others will be answered in this story. Note: first fan fic so please take pity. Thanks!


Slade was seeping into my mind again. 'Slade you shouldn't be here right now. I don't need you to bother me I need to consentrate.' I said. 'Why you don't need to consentrate don't you know where you are?' Slade said. 'No I'm trying to sleep that's why I don't need you in my mind.' I said. 'Look where you are & the fact will surprise you.' Slade said. 'I'm in a bed with Black Crow!?!? I was sleeping with Robin!!' I said. 'He is with Ami right now, Ami is his girlfriend if you didn't know.' Slade said. 'No! I am his girlfriend!' I said. 'Not any more now that you are Black Crow's girlfriend and Robin is with Ami I will have the best army ever!!' Slade said.

Meanwile at Robin's room. "Robin why did you dump me?" I said. "Sorry Blacky but she is just so hot!!" Robin said. "Gosh you're so erking!" I said while runing out to Black Crow and crying into his chest. "It's okay Blacky it's okay." He said. "No it's not! I just want to die!" I said. "No you're my girlfriend now, so you can forget about Robin and think more of your powers and me." He said. "I will give it a shot." I said.

"Now see was that so hard?" Slade said. "Just leave me alone Slade, I'm not in the mood." I said. I thought I would go into Robin's room and see if I could talk to him. Just to find out that he was making out with Ami on the bed. I was just like amased that he would even try to touch her. I had looked through the door because I have contacts like Robin's masks. I ran back to the room and flew right to the bed I fell asleep crying.

I woke up to breakfast in bed thanks to Black Crow. I knew that Robin was going to peek in my room so I quickly grabed Black Crow and made out with him which he apparently liked, it was not fun, but I wanted to make Robin jealous so the more we came around each other the more we made out with our "boyfriend/girlfriend's". Slade obveously loved this watching us making out with people we don't even like just to make each other jealous.

When we went back to our seperate towers we still saw each other and talked to each other but otherwise we were busy making out with our "soul mates". But we did not figure that we would still have feelings for each other, until a few day's ago. Then, as we were talking vea comunicater we realised that we liked each other still.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Robin said. "I don't know ummm, did you like Ami at any time?" I said. "Yeah for a little bit but I still like you. Opps! That wasn't supposed to come out." He said. "Don't worry about it I still like you to." I said. "See when you came by to check how I was doing I grabed Black Crow right away because I had seen you making out with Ami." I said. "She had me under her powers. That is what her power's are she gets men to do what she wants when she wants." Robin said. "Well at least I don't have to use powers to get boys attention." I said in a mad, angry tone. "So what are we going to do?" He asked. "I got it, okay you & Ami will come over on Saterday and while they are in the kitchen talking we will make out how does that sound?" I said. "Okay fine with me. But what will happen?" He said. "I can't say for sure but if it works out you have to kiss her often and do stuff with her." I said. "Okay but what will you do?" He asked. "I will have to give Black Crow what he wants, sadly." I said. "Okay I see so Saterday then." He said. "Okay just remember not to tell anyone." I said. "I promise I won't." He said. "Good." I said.

Saterday came by fast so as we were having the party in the weight room listening to music. "Excuse me for a little bit I must go talk to my sister." Black Crow said. "Oh no problem." I said. "Now to put the plan into action. As soon as he is out of hearing range we start. Okay?" I said. "Okay Now!!" Robin said. It was so nice to make out with Robin again to feel his warm embrassing hug. His lips, his tunge, it was all so lovely I wanted to do a whole lot more but I was still in the weight room.

"Blacky what in the world are you doing?" Black Crow said. "Robin what are you doing with this witch?" Ami said. "Oh well see I just wanted to see if anything changed." Robin said. "Yeah same here." I said. "Well it's over with us!" Ami & Black Crow said at the same time. "Fine then leave!" Robin & I said together. As soon as they left the 5 block radius we went to my room, once we were there we made out. 'This is bliss, sure bliss & I could get used to this.' I thought. "Robin, lets go to sleep." I said.

(Now going into Beast boy's dream) That morning she woke up to a room filled with papers and on a bed with Robin which surprised her because she was used to Black Crow. She kissed him on the lips, got up, got dressed, & went to go get some food. "Hey Blacky what's cracking? I heard there was a lot of comotion in the ocean if you know what I mean." Beast Boy said. "Hey we just made out nothing big. Hey, would you like to make out with me?" She said. "Hell yeah!" B.B. (B.B.Beast Boy) said. "Okay come with me. I will make your wildest dreams come true." She said. "Okay." B.B. said. They got into the closet and made out, as they were making out he stopped. "Why did you stop B.B?" She asked. "I think we're going to fast." He said. "Oh okay then how fast do you want to go?" She asked. "Uh, kissing, ass touching, clothes stay on please." He said. "Okay then, but let's move to your room." She said. Then they went from the closet to his room & she sealed it so no one could get in unless they said so. "Much better." He said while he was on top of her. He slowly let her take her clothes off along with his clothes off. "You look nice and fine." B.B said. "You too B.B. but I have an idea." She said while getting on top of him. "Oh I like your idea, but it would be better if you weren't wearing a bra." He said. "You want that to happen?" She said. "Yeah, hell yeah sexy." He said. As she was taking her bra off the clock rang. "Bring bring bring!" "God damn it why does the alarm clock have to ring as soon as Blacky is taking off her bra!" Beast boy said.

(Back to Robin & me.) "Good morning Blacky." Robin said then kissed me on the lips. "Morning boo." I said sleepily then kissed him back then I went to go take a shower. We went down stairs to get some breakfast, while Robin was having bacon & eggs, I had tofu pancakes & soy milk. "And why are you eating tofu pancakes and soy milk?" Robin asked me. "Because I want to try some new things." I said. "It's accutually good thanks Beast boy." I said. "No problem baby." Beast boy said. "What did you just call me?" I asked angrilly. "Oh Blacky, I called you Blacky." He said. "Okay just checking." I said.

Later in the evening the whole team was watching a movie in the living room and everyone had someone to lean against. "Psst. Robin, Robin!" Star said. "What do you want Star?" Robin said. "I want you." She said. "What, what do you mean?" He said. "I love you Robin, I love you." She said. "I'm back with popcorn! Does anyone want toppings?" I said. "Yeah cheese, butter, and carmel please." Robin said. "Well I don't love you Star I'm in love with Blacky she's my angel." He said. "Just spend the night with me tonight, & I'll show you some real love." Star said. "Fine just tonight." He said. "Okay I got the popcorn & toppings." I said. Once I sat down Robin kissed me on top of the head as if to be protecting me or something like that. I snuggled into his chest which he thought was very comfy for him & me. I fell asleep watching the movie half way through so when the movie was done Robin grabed me a pillow and a blanket to snuggle up with, kissed me gently on the forhead and went with Star (that witch) into her room.

"Wow your room has changed alot sence I've last been here. Well, what are we going to do?" Robin said. "Thanks about the room. We are going to this." Star said then got ontop of Robin and they made out. 'This is so wrong here.' Robin thought. 'His embrasing hug daring me to go further, to take off my shirt, to get dirty, oh why must he be in love with that witch.' Star thought. "Robin let me take my shirt off." She said. "No you I'm still in love with Blacky, and she doesn't deserve this." He said,and left.

"Hmm, I guess I fell asleep watching the movie & Robin didn't want to disturb me. Oh well, now where is that tea I gave Robin?" I said to myself while looking for the tea. "Oh good morning Blacky how are you this very lovely morning?" Beast boy asked. "Good morning Beast boy, I'm good, did you happen to see where Robin went?" I said. "No I haven't seen him sence I went to my room after the movie." He said. "Oh okay do you want some tea now after like ten minutes of searching I found it." I said. "No thats okay." He said. "Well I guess I will see you later then." I said. "Okay bye." He said. 'Damn it why didn't I make a move I could have had tea with her and I could have made out with her.' Beast boy thought. Robin is still sleeping. "Hey Blacky wait up." Beast boy said. "Yes, what is it Beast boy?" I asked. "Umm, I know that this is kind of strange and all but would you just kiss me on the lips, please?" Beast boy asked sweetly. "Okay Beast boy just don't try anything." I said. I went to kiss him. "Thank you so much Blacky. I promise I won't tell anyone." Beast boy said. "Okay good, well I guess I will see you later." I said, then went to go make some tea.

"Blacky! Hey Blacky where are you!?" Robin asked. "I'm over here making tea." I said. "Hey boo what's cracking?" Robin said then kissed me. "Not much boo but your lips feel worn out, what did you do after I fell asleep?" I asked Robin. "Oh nothing just finished the movie, went into my room and fell asleep." Robin said. "I see. Well I'm going to be in the wieght room listening to my music doing my morning wieght lifting." I said. "Okay I'll be down there in five minutes I promise." Robin said. "I'll be waiting boo." I said.

Down in the weight room. "Hey Blacky how are you today?" Aqua asked. "I'm good how are you?" I said. "I'm good but I'd feal better if I have a kiss from you." Aqua said. "So you're asking me to kiss you are you?" I said. "Basicly yes." Aqua said. "What is with this is everyone trying to get a kiss from me?" I said. "I guess."Aqua said. "Okay I think I can kiss you." I said and kissed him. "Thank you for kissing me." Aqua said. "Just don't tell Robin okay." I said. "Okay I promise." He said. "Hey boo come here." Robin said. "Yeah what do you want?" I asked. "You are going to be my weight today." Robin said. "Okay then." I said. I went to lay ontop of him. He did 50 bench presses with me as the weights. "Wow you are strong." I said. "No you're accually pretty light. But hey I bench press 210 lbs." He said then let me down. "Well I bench press 230 lbs. but you don't see me braging." I said jokingly. "You are just a little b.i.t.c.h you know that?" Robin said. "Yeah I know I am." I said jokingly. "Now your turn to be the weight." I said with a grin on my face. "Fine with me." Robin said, got on top of me then I started my 50 bench presses. Once I got done we both went to get some lunch at the chinese restraunt.


End file.
